


Ethan Finally Becomes Mark's Bitch

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: During the filming of the video "Ethan Finally Becomes a MAN", things take an unexpected turn. A horny turn.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 29
Kudos: 497





	Ethan Finally Becomes Mark's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan are Mark are really cute and Unus Annus is giving me a lot of feelings. If it's doing that to you too, this series is for you.

"Ethan... get on your knees."

Just those simple words sent a chill down his spine. Ethan spun around in fear, and he gasped as he saw the paintball gun in Mark's hand, instantly shifting his mood from cheerful to submissive. So many feelings flooded him at once, from the fear of pain, to the arousal of Mark so thoroughly dominating him on camera. Turning a playful activity into one with a sinister edge, one that made Ethan realize how hard he had been as soon as he saw the gun. 

There was something about the imagery; even though he knew it wasn't a real gun, he knew the pain it would cause. But the most erotic thing about it was the way Mark was treating him. The look in his eyes, his cold demanding voice. The power had clearly gone to his head, holding him in waiting in suspense for all these months. The time was now. But it couldn't happen now. He knew the pervy fans would notice how red his face had gotten, how tight his pants had become, all exactly in time with Mark's demand. 

Ethan gulped, trying to reason with Mark without revealing his secret. "Mark... it can't... it can't be today. Maybe next video, I uh-"

Mark gave him a questioning look, noticing the familiar waver in his voice. Noticing how his face suddenly matched his shirt. "Is there any specific reason, Ethan?" Ethan began stammering, and Mark cocked the gun to shut him up. Ethan gave a clearly horny yelp. Mark smirked, stepping closer. 

Ethan's eyes were wide, shocked how quickly Mark had noticed, and how their moods had shifted so drastically a second time. Mark sauntered over, the tools in his belt clicking with every step he took. Ethan shivered nervously, "Mark, you're too close. 10 feet... remember?"

Mark continued walking closer. "Are you sure about that? Seems like you want me a lot closer."

Ethan gulped as Mark stilled right in front of him, training the gun on him a mere foot away. Even though it wasn't a real gun, it could do some serious damage from this distance, but that fact only served to turn him on more. He whispered quietly through his heavy breathing, "at least keep the safety on."

"It is on", Mark responded almost out of habit, but seeing as he had cocked it moments ago, it wasn't a surprise when it clicked as he put the safety on. Now more sure he wasn't going to accidentally kill him and end up in _Sex Sent Me to the ER_ , Mark pressed the cool shaft of the paintball gun to Ethan's forehead. 

"Do I have to say it again? On your knees."

Ethan raised his hands, giving in, now feeling secure this part wasn't going to make the cut of the video. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, Mark keeping the gun trained to his forehead.

"Good girl. Now pull out my cock."

Ethan quietly went to work, unzipping Mark's pants and noticing the bulge that had formed there. He wasn't sure if Mark was hard was from the control he had over him right now, or just Ethan's reaction to the whole thing. Either way, Mark having a boner was always hot. He went to work pulling it from his underwear. 

"Eager, aren't you baby?" Mark's comments weren't helping him focus. He squeaked, feeling another tremor running through his body. Mark continued, "... or are you just trying to make me happy because you don't want a hole through your skull." Mark seemed to be getting into the whole role-play thing. With the way his voice dripped, it made it seem like the power was making him light-headed.

"N-No sir. I want your dick. Really bad." Ethan looked up at him with big eyes, his eyes crossing a bit as he focused on the gun. Mark grunted in response, "then get to work."

Ethan didn't need to be told twice, wrapping his hands around Mark's dick and lightly licking his tip. Mark obviously didn't want to waste time with teasing, gripping Ethan by his hair with his free hand and guiding him to take more, way too quickly. 

Ethan gagged, feeling Mark's cock invading his throat, spit filling his mouth. Ethan was so surprised how much could fit in his throat when Mark took charge, how much he could feel his neglected cock leaking in his pants simply from his airway being cut off with dick. He could hear Mark grunting, could feel cool metal against his face, but it all felt so far away. To be completely taken control of was so freeing, his head too full of endorphins to register thought. His vision was fading with his mind, before the rush of air brought him back to reality. 

Ethan coughed, curling into himself as he heaved. He could feel so much spit leaking down his face, dripping into the ground below. "Holy shit... Mark..." Ethan's voice was gruff, face a total mess but he was smiling through it all, dick twitching in his pants. 

Mark let out a low laugh at how much Ethan was enjoying his abuse, before slipping back into his character. "Yeah, I know you love sucking cock. Just like a bitch." Ethan gasped, shaking with how much he was enjoying the degradation. He couldn't get enough, going right back onto Mark's cock, taking him quite deep on his own before Mark pushed his face against his crotch. Mark used his grip on Ethan's silky hair to hold him still as he thrusts, game quickly forgotten as he quietly slotted the gun into his tool belt. Now just focused on getting off, Mark used both hands to hold Ethan steady, going to town on fucking his face. Mark looked down on the mess Ethan had become, spit everywhere and eyes leaking tears, but still clearly in bliss. "That's my good slut..." Mark murmurs as he holds Ethan to his body, feeling his climax take over him. 

Ethan came back to himself as Mark pet his hair gently, crouched next to him, looking much neater with his cock tucked back away. Ethan was drenched, and could feel his face covered with cum, spit and tears. "Oh my god... I must look crazy!" He giggled, gazing into Mark's eyes. Mark snickered. "Yeah... you do." He stood up. "Are you feeling better now?" 

Ethan wiped some of the mess off his face. "I'm more turned on than I've ever been." As he gained more feeling, he could feel the wetness in his pants, his cock leaking but still straining for release. He grinned playfully at Mark. "My turn now?"

Mark shot him back an equally playful grin, but this one far more... evil? Mark faked a maniacal laugh as he pulled the gun from his hip. "Stand up."

Ethan stammered. No... Mark... we can't go back to the video now, I still haven't-"

Mark pulled out the tape measure, walking backwards as he measured out 10 feet and Ethan laughed at the absurdity and frantically tried to wipe off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> UM YEAH ok I'm gonna try adding a new part to this series every week, between Sunday and Tuesday, based on one or more of the videos that week. We'll see how it goes! Leave me a comment if you want to suggest something and/or you think my writing is shit, this'll be an experiment for me too to try and improve.


End file.
